To many individuals, a television is more than just a display screen, rather it is a doorway to the world, both real and imaginary, and a way to experience new possibilities and discoveries. Consumers are demanding enhanced content in an easy-to-use platform. As a result of such consumer preferences, the quality of content and ease-of-use are frequent differentiators in determining television experiences, particularly in multi-television environments. Remote controls are now considered a necessary part of ease-of-use for operating television devices wirelessly from a short line-of-sight distance without the need to approach the television. Remote controls are usually small wireless handheld objects with an array of buttons for adjusting various settings such as television channel and volume. These devices have limited functionality and, as a result, there is a continuing need for improved remote controls that enhance ease-of-use.